Masterpiece
by Sholehah Aamiin
Summary: Seizawa Runa menjadi bayangan dari sinar sahabatnya sendiri, Komiya Sae, yang popular di kalangan murid. Bukan berharap lebih, namun ia memang sudah menerima keadaanya sebagai tokoh sampingan. Di situlah kecintaannya terhadap seni mempertemukannya dengan Akaashi Keiji, sang setter pecinta fotografi, yang berusaha menyadarkan Runa betapa bersinarnya dirinya. [AkaashiXOC]


CHAPTER 1 : Prolog

Angin musim semi. Angin yang menerbarkan semerbak aroma sakura. Angin sejuk yang mengajak daun bunga menari di udara. Sakura yang mekar sempurna tidak menghalangi cahya mentari melewati celahnya. Cahaya matahari yang hangat khas musim semi. Itulah yang pemuda itu harapkan untuk ditangkap.

Satu persatu bunyi klik, melihat hasil, dan kembali menangkap sekaligus mengamati sekeliling lewat kameranya. Setiap potret yang ditangkap mewakili kekagumannya akan alam dan sekitarnya, sebagai bentuk rasa syukur ia masih hidup sehingga dapat menikmati keindahan yang tercipta. Termasuk _gadis_ itu.

Ketika tengah mengamati sekaligus mencari objek untuk dipotret, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu masuk dalam lensa kamera. Gadis itu tengah duduk di bangku taman di seberang jalan yang tengah ditapak si pemuda saat ini, hanya saja terhalangi oleh semak-semak berbunga. Ada yang berguncang dari gerak tubuhnya. Jarak yang cukup jauh membuat si pemuda me-_zoom in _lensa, mengobati rasa panasaran akan gerak-gerik sang gadis.

Oh, ternyata ia sedang menggambar. Tangannya yang berguncang yang menandakan ia tengah menggambar. Ia juga bolak-balik mendongak-tundukan kepalanya seakan… Ia menggambar apa yang ada di depannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika mengamati model karyanya. Si pemuda masih saja penasaran, _Apa yang ia gambar?_

Kameranya bergerak mengikuti arah tatapan si gadis. Ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di atas rerumputan berbalut kelopak sakura. Di atasnya, pohon sakura rimbun melindunginya dari terik matahari, seakan-akan ia duduk di situ sembari menunggu bunga sakura berguguran. Tiba-tiba wanita yang lebih tua-yang mungkin ibunya-menghampirinya dan ia disambut oleh pelukan si gadis kecil. Kemudian si gadis menyodorkan sesuatu kepada sang ibu dan diletakanlah di kepala beliau. Ah, itulah yang dilakukan si gadis kecil selama duduk di bawah pohon sakura, membuat mahkota bunga.

Si pemuda tak menyangka akan terjadi scenario semacam itu. Ia mengembalikan lensanya ke arah gadis tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum, ikut bahagia dengan scenario yang digambarnya. Sampai ibu-anak itu pergi, gadis itu masih saja tersenyum mengamati, tak mau ketinggalan momen yang baru berlangsung. Kemudian ia mendongakan kepala, di hadapannya pohon sakura yang bergoyang oleh hembusan angin, membawa serta guguran merahmuda beraroma musim semi. Sekarang matanya berbinar, dan pemuda itu bersumpah melihatnya. Matanya yang berwarna ruby memang cocok merefleksikan warna sakura. Ditambah senyumnya yang bersemi, pemuda itu mengakui. Ia sangat… indah.

Si gadis melanjutkan coretannya, masih tak lepas dengan senyum yang dikenakan, seakan-akan ia menikmati apa yang dikerjakannyanya. Pemuda itu yang juga tak lepas perhatiannya, mengambil kesempatan. Fokus depan dengan cahaya tambahan, _Cekrek_, gadis itu bersinar.

Merasa mendapat hasil yang bagus, ia menjauhkan wajah dari kamera. Ingin mengamati gadis itu _bersinar_ dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia terkejut. Gadis itu balik menatapnya. Terlihat dari mata ruby-nya yang membesar dan senyumnya yang telah pudar, ia kaget. Mungkin suara kamera tadi mengejutkannya.

Untuk sepersekian detik mereka diam bersitatap. Namun gadis itu yang pertama kali bergerak, segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan lari terburu-buru meninggalkan bangku taman tanpa memandang kembali si pemuda. Si pemuda yang telat sadar apa yang terjadi segera bereaksi. Namun terlambat, sang gadis sudah jauh dan telah berbaur dengan orang-orang di taman. Ia menghela napas. _Oh, tidak. Ia mengiraku penguntit._

* * *

**Hola...**

**ini stock ff saya berikutnya yang terinspirasi dari ff lain yang pernah saya baca, bisa dibilang saya me-_remake_-nya dengan tambahan beberapa alur saya sendiri. Karena sampai saat ini saya sangat menyukai ff tersebut dan merasa eman-eman sebab hingga saat ini sang author tidak melanjutkan ff itu, membuat saya membayang sendiri bagaimana alurnya nanti dan selanjutnya. Dan... beginilah akhirnya saya _remake_ ff tersebut dengan harapan... "Ini bukan plagiat kan?" o_o**

**Menurut kalian gimana? apakah saya termasuk memlagiat? kritk, saran, tanggapan... :')**

**Bagi kalian yang kepo judul ff yang menginspirasi saya itu berjudul sama dengan ff ini (plagiat ga ya?) di lapak sebelah ;)**

**THANK YOU next**


End file.
